


Fate & Honesty

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nightmare, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Someone once asked me if I ached for you. When I look at you, I feel like my whole world is imploding, like it’s breaking apart into a million little pieces I will never be able to put back together.“
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Fate & Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> It’s back, it’s staying, just prepare for this to run along side all the Detroit stuff.

The water stung his wounds, burned his lungs and eyes as he laid there staring up at the full moon. Will had no idea what he had been thinking, if he had been thinking. He turned his head. Hannibal. Completely unconscious and still maddeningly beautiful lay next to him. “Fuck.” He whispered. 

He had no idea why he was conscious or how he had found the strength to haul the other man out of the water. Adrenaline, instinct, a need for answers, he didn’t know. He took a deep breath and moved. Every cell in his body screamed in protest and if it wasn’t for the urgency of the situation, he might have relented and allowed himself to collapse back onto the beach. He crawled over to Hannibal and flipped him onto his back, then pressed an ear to his chest. Heartbeat. Shallow breaths. Alive. Relief crashed over him like ocean waves. They were alive and he had to get them off the beach. 

Getting Hannibal up was a workout in and of itself. The man was surprisingly heavy. He went between silent anger and hissing curses under his breath, briefly contemplating leaving him and going for help. The only thing staying his hand was the thought of Hannibal waking alone on the dark beach, believing he had been abandoned. Again. “I won’t, okay? I won’t.”

~

Hannibal was alone. He stood in the snow, frozen in place by the barely restrained panic that rose up anytime he was thrown back in time, back to this place, to this nightmare. He had locked it away, built up a wall, insured he would never accidentally stumble into it again, but now everything was thrown wide open, the carefully laid bricks and locks all crumbling in an instant. He blinked. To his horror he was now inside, standing in the middle of the room. Three people. Two children and one man. He stumbled back, banging against the wall, palms pressed flat against the old wood. 

Mischa had been kindness and innocence incarnate. A beautiful child with bright eyes and a rude honesty that rivaled Will’s. Her end had been brutal, monstrous, and he had been a part of it. She was one of his greatest sins. He looked away, swallowing. “Hannibal.” That voice. “Hannibal.” He jerked awake, heart jumping in his chest like a scared rabbit. “Hannibal?” His eyes found Will’s. Anger and relief flashed back at him.

“Will?”

“Looks like it.” 

Hannibal smiled. Rude as always. He looked around. They were in a van. “Have we been kidnapped again?” 

“Yes, and they even gave me a first aid kit.”

“We will have to thank them for being so considerate.”

“I stole both.”

Hannibal tried to sit up and Will put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. “I’m fine.” He pushed up onto his elbows, looking down. He was shirtless and his abdomen had been bandaged. “Did you strip me, Will?”

“I thought about letting you bleed to death, but it seemed too cruel.”

“Such mercy from you, as usual you surprise me.”

“Keep pushing me and I’ll surprise you again.”

Hannibal smiled as he lay flat. “What was going through your head, when you threw us from the cliff?” He turned his head to look at Will. “Maybe you believed drowning us would free you, or could it be you thought to save us?”

“I wasn’t thinking. I just acted.” 

“Then if you wish to run, Will, I suggest you do so now.”

“You mean while you’re weak and helpless and can’t chase me down?” 

“More or less.”

~

Will shook his head as he lay down next to Hannibal, really feeling the aches and pains settling into his body. “If I wanted to run, I would have left you to drown.” He sighed. “We fell and we survived.”

“We are always falling, Will. It was an inevitability, fate.”

“And there is no escaping that, escaping who and what we are, escaping our pasts and sins. Mischa, Abigail, Alana, Jack. What we did to them, what we let happen to them. They will always be a part of us.” He turned his head. Hannibal was watching him, eyes studying him intently. He turned onto his side, shakily reaching out resting his hand against the other man’s cheek. “Even so, we have been feeding off of each other from the moment we met, testing and hurting and toying with each other, tiptoeing around our feelings.”

“And what are your feelings, Will?” 

“Someone once asked me if I ached for you. When I look at you, I feel like my whole world is imploding, like it’s breaking apart into a million little pieces I will never be able to put back together. Anger and regret, acceptance and forgiveness. Every bit of me is so wrapped up in you that there is no untying the knots.” He brushed a thumb against his cheek. “Even after everything, I can’t stop myself from chasing after you.”

Hannibal moved onto his side and Will started to tell him to stop. He knew how tough he was, that he never flinched, but his stubbornness would only make his wound worse. He froze at the look in his eyes. Intense. Predatory. No sadness, no pain, no conflict, just that look. It was pure need, the same look he had given him before the fall. 

“You continue to surprise me, Will.” He leaned closer. “Allow me to surprise you.” 

Hannibal kissed him, surprisingly soft at first as if he was testing the waters. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Teeth nibbled, then bit, causing Will to part his lips on a gasp. Hunger took the place of gentleness, Hannibal’s tongue exploring, tasting. It was dizzying, shocking, and Will fell into it without resistance. Nothing else mattered but this moment and when it ended, they were both breathless. 

Hannibal pressed their foreheads together, smiling. “Are you surprised?”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “What now?”

“We rest, we run, and we hunt.”


End file.
